Upon A Star
by Crimson Lizard
Summary: Mr.&Mrs.Tsukino’s marriage was built on atop a foundation of glass, and now that things have officially fallen apart,the11 year old blond presuper heroine finds herself moving to a new continent. Makoto finds herself moving to a little town called Surrey


Notes:

Prior Sailor moon Series 1, I tend to switch between the Japanese and English names, mostly for the sake of appearances. In Japan I'll use the Japanese names; In England I'll be using the English names. I'm not to sure on parings; I don't think I'll be doing anything serious in those terms until much later chapters. Rated for both Language and Violence in later chapters.

Irene married Kenji at 21, when she moved to Japan to live with him and his family, she gave up teaching; two brothers, a sister, and a world Serena & Sammy can't even begin to imagine.

Love can only hold two people together for so long, some people change, while others don't. There really isn't anything anyone can do when you find you don't need something, a few years ago you couldn't live with out. Now that her and her husband's marriage is has officially fallen apart, she decides it's high time to go back and visit… At least until her and Kenji can find a way to put things back together.

In terms of the Sm series, Makoto never gets the urge to move to Japan, letting herself, instead be placed with a foster family Surrey. As for Mina & Artimas, they're still gallivanting around England, fighting crime.

Despite all that's changed, destiny can't be escaped. Serena will find out she's Sailor Moon, regardless. But Destiny will be fulfilled in a way much different than anyone can expect.

0o0o0o0

"Kenji… I dare you, finish that sentence in front of Shingo and you'll never see me or the children again." Ilene looked at him so chillingly, her voice so deathly calm, a mad dog would've turn tail and run with its tail tucked between its legs.

Kenji just eyed her incredulously. His wife had made many of threat in their 15 years of marriage, this couldn't be any different. However a little voice in the back of his head told him otherwise. Something about the way she was looking and speaking to him at that moment made his stomach clench and the feeling of walking on egg shells settled into him. He was nothing more than an obstacle that she'd kill if he got in the way—husband or not. It scared him, and he didn't like being scared. The whole uncertainty of it made his blood boil.

The very house around them seemed to realize exactly what was going on, the danger mounting with each moment that ticked by. It seemed to be the only one that realized exactly how far the once loving couple had fallen, and a quiet settled into it. The calm before the storm.

"…Freak."

One of his wife's finer dinner plates came sailing at his head nicking his left check before shattering against the wall into so many pieces.

"Shingo, go up to your sister's room, tell her to help you pack. We won't be coming back here for a while. Go" The moment she heard the door to her daughter's room bang open and slam shut, she pulled her wand from the folds of her skirt. "Don't move Kenji or so help you I won't be responsible for what happens."

"You can't do this— those are my children I have rights!" He slammed his fist against the oak table, knocking over glasses. His entire body ridged with his anger, eyes flickering from his wife's to the 15 inches of black mahogany she held in her hand.

"You gave up those rights the first time you assaulted me." She growled.

"Assault! What do you call this?" He gestured to his bleeding check.

"A warning. HURRY UP USAGI!"

A muffled ' 'K Mom' floated down the stairs.

Kenji glared at his wife "You can't do this Ilene."

"I can and I will." She stated brusquely, as she moved cautiously putting herself between the front door and her husband.

"There are laws—

"To protect women like me, from muggles like you." She interjected.

"This isn't the Wizarding World!"

"No but, I'm still a witch, and our children still have magic flowing freely in their veins or did you forget that your son sent a cat flying through the air yesterday or that your daughter stopped a car going seventy mph at the park, when Shingo ran out into the street after a ball, just a week ago? Did you? Or better yet, when she set fire to that stupid book you insisted she read. Or the time she inverted your sister. Did you? Answer Me Kenji."

No answer came.

"You want, what you can't have Kenji. You want me to be 'Normal' you want our children to be 'Normal.' THEY Will Never BE 'Normal'—I Will NEVER Be Normal, not by your standard at least." The clatter of shoed feet on the stairs resounded through out the near silent house.

"Mama, were ready, what's going on?—

"Go out front, Usagi, take your brother with you, I'll be along in a minute."

"alright…but…"

"Go!"

"You heard her Shingo, move it."

"Don't follow us Kenji; I'll contact you in a month. Hopefully by then you'll have pulled your self together, and figured out what's 'Truly' important to you." She took several tentative steps back before opening the closed front door.

"You won't get away with this Ilene."

"You can't stop me Kenji." She closed the door behind her, charming it locked.

She turned and looked at her beautiful children. They looked nothing like her or Kenji, Blue-green eyes, and fair hair… She'd been accused of sleeping around, until they'd gotten them DNA tested— a perfect match for both parents. The fear and uncertainty in there eyes, nearly broke her heart.

"Where are we going mama?"

"We're going to visit some of your aunts and uncles on my side. Don't worry we'll be coming back. Maybe not in a month or a couple of years, but we'll be coming back. Now come here, and give me a hug."

Her children didn't hesitate, they wrapped there arms around her waist and legs. She looked back at the house she'd called home for nearly two decades, and Apperated just as Kenji sent a chair flying through the front window in a desperate attempt to get to them before they left.

0o0o0o0

Okay I'm not ecstatic over this first chapter, but I'm going to go insane if I pick at it anymore.


End file.
